


The Reprimand

by Delphi



Series: Snape/Hagrid Word-a-Day [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Caught, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-08
Updated: 2003-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Hagrid face the consequences of impetuousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a word-a-day challenge in Greensage's LJ. Prompt: "Censorious"

"Severus, what's cens...censorious?"

"Implying or expressing criticism or disapproval. This is a censorious report; we are being censored, Hagrid. Now will you sign the blasted thing? I assume you at least know how to make an X."

"Now, now, give me a mo'. Never sign anything without reading it first, that's what my old dad used to say. Now, what's`contravene'?"

"To break a rule."

"Oh. Never heard of this one."

"According to page six of Minerva's twelve-page reprimand, it is contained in subsection CCXXXIV of the Hogwarts Code of Conduct—a document which I'm sure the headmaster has long since made into some manner of amusing paper hat."

"Well now, rules is rules. Isn't `garnish' that jelly what you put on a sandwich?"

"No, Hagrid. It means that they will take away a portion of our pay if we do it again, a threat that might hold some meaning if they actually paid us a decent wage to begin with."

"I don't know, Severus, I get by fair enough. Still wouldn't want to be garnished, though."

"Indeed."

"Now, these two I always get jumbled up. Which was the one we did first?"

"That would be the fellatio."

"Ah. Thought so. And what's derli...delric..."

"Dereliction. It means neglect."

"And `degenerate'?"

"Not clean."

"Oh. So what this is saying, when you come down to it, is Don't Go Having It Off On The Staff Table In The Great Hall Even If No One's There Because You Never Know When Professor McGonagall Might Come Looking For The Brooch She Lost And For Reasons Of Hygiene As Well."

"Yes, Hagrid."

"But doing them anywhere else is fine?"

"Yes, Hagrid."

"All right, then."

"Quite, Hagrid."


End file.
